


I'll Hold Your Own

by cadkitten



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Cock & Ball Torture, F/M, Frottage, M/M, Mild Painplay, Needy Fuck, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just couldn't stop thinking about it. Try as he might, again and again, he tried to ignore the persistent, gnawing thoughts that plagued his brain ever since they'd saved those people together. <i>Side by side, again, at last.</i> Tony's comment had come to him like a shot in the dark and he just hadn't been prepared for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Hold Your Own

**Author's Note:**

> Help me... I'm on a roll and I can't stop.  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: Various by Mono

He just couldn't stop thinking about it. Try as he might, again and again, he tried to ignore the persistent, gnawing thoughts that plagued his brain ever since they'd saved those people together. _Side by side, again, at last._ Tony's comment had come to him like a shot in the dark and he just hadn't been prepared for it. _"We get through this, **I'll** hold your own."_ And then he'd made some snarky comment in return and it was just... awful. The complete opposite of anything he'd meant to say. But Tony would never know that. None of the other Avengers would, either; though he supposed that part was preferable to them knowing everything he had ever found himself thinking about Tony Stark. After all, some of it was pretty squarely in the raunch category and he was sure at least a few of them were - dare he think it - vanilla enough to cringe if they only knew.

Sighing, he picked up his things as they were dismissed from the panel meeting he'd been a part of and made his way out the door. He was thankful for the fact that this had been one of those typical government meetings where nothing got done at all, or else he'd have been far too much of a space-case to have offered anything of substance. Instead, it was just one where he was required to attend and sit there like a good little pawn with an interested look plastered on his face. No words or brain required. Normally, he hated such meetings, but the past week he'd been pleased whenever one was announced because it meant he could meander his own thoughts, sort them out like he couldn't any other time. Even alone in his own bed, he couldn't quite piece them apart the way he wanted to. Then again, when his mind automatically went to bedtime activities the instant he started to think of Stark while he was lying there didn't really help.

His steps paused as he found himself beside his car, blinking himself out of his haze and shaking his head to clear it. He unlocked the vehicle and slid inside after a cursory check that all was as he'd left it. Starting the engine, he buckled up and backed out of the space, leaving rubber behind as he started off down the sunlit roadway.

There wasn't really a choice in his destination; he just arrived at it over an hour later. A few moments of desire to turn back around and pretend like he'd never come were spent as he stared up at the huge home in front of him... and then he cut the engine, knowing there were cameras everywhere and the questions as to why he'd left would be harder to answer than any lies he could make up for why he'd shown up to start with. Squaring his shoulders, he put on a much more uncaring face than the way he felt, and got out of the car. 

Arriving at the door, he didn't even have a chance to let his raised fist rap on the door, the metal sliding open, revealing Pepper on the other side. She smiled at him and all the convenient ways his brain had tried to leave her out of the picture shattered in an instant. So they weren't on a break or broken up and not telling anyone or too busy to be having a relationship. If she was living here, then she was definitely with Tony. He smiled back, though he knew the action didn't quite meet his eyes. How could he have ever thought he could be that person? The one that became a wedge and drove people apart? The person who was only a fuck on the side? No... not when it was darling Pepper who'd be caught up in it. Some skanky, two-bit whore that he'd seen Tony with in the past? Maybe. Someone he knew was cheating on Tony when he was away? Definitely. But not Pepper. 

Swallowing, he followed her in once the invitation was issued and he desperately searched his mind for whatever it was that he'd say he was here for. An update on Stark-tech? No, he'd assume that was him spying for the government. Just dropped in to say hello? No, that seemed suspicious; men just didn't do that sort of thing. He could just hear all the snark that would come from such a venture into semi-truth-land. Plus, lies had never been his forte. Instead, he just began to hope Tony wasn't home as he trailed after Pepper through the house.

But all of that dissolved when he found himself at the door to Tony's lab, Pepper knocking and then entering the code on the door, popping it open and stepping in to hold the door open for him. If he hadn't known better, he could have sworn his heart rate had tripled in the last fifteen seconds. No lies were good enough and now he was confronted with the very man he simultaneously wanted to see and didn't. Even as he stepped past Pepper, his body began to have a very real, very horrifying, reaction to Tony's presence; as though it expected him to offer to make good on the comment that had been thrown out as - ever so likely - a joke. 

Stepping closer to one of the lab desks, he kept his hands to himself and ensured that his lower half was concealed below the brushed chrome of the desktop. Pepper wished him a good day, as she was headed out, pecked Tony on the cheek, and then walked out of the room. The moment she was gone, Rhodey found himself wishing like hell she was still there to serve as a distraction from his presence... a way for him to escape this moment he was turning into something incredibly more awkward than it needed to be.

Tony put down the strange-looking metal and rubber contraption he'd been twisting pieces on and looked up at him as he flicked his wrist and the computer began to run some analysis on it for him. "Crisis in the Airforce again? Who is it this time?"

All James could do was shake his head and offer a weak-sounding reply. "No."

"So a social visit then." Tony pushed himself up from his chair and headed to the glass-fronted fridge just behind Rhodey. He pulled out two beers, popped the lids off on the counter edge, and then came back around, holding one out to him. "Perfect excuse for one of these, I believe."

Rhodey took it and gulped down a healthy amount of it before he stopped, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, only to find Tony watching him with raised eyebrows. It was only then that he realized he always had a tendency to decline any beer that Tony offered him, usually eager to ask his questions and be on his way before any alcohol would have had time to work its way out of his system. So this was strange and, obviously, Tony had picked up on it. 

Tony perched himself back on his stool and used one foot to hook out another one from under the table, nodding toward it. "Have a seat."

Doing his level best to act like this was normal, James came around the table and pulled himself up onto the stool, arranging himself so that his crotch-related issue wasn't so very obvious. Taking another swig of the beer, he finally spoke up, gesturing at the thing Tony had been working on. "What's that?"

Tony watched him for a few moments more and then glanced back at the contraption. "Molecular expander." He waved a hand. "Not working right now, but I'll get it eventually. So what brings you here?"

There it was, the one thing he hoped to God Tony wouldn't have brought up. He took another lengthy drink of his beer, already halfway done, and set it aside as he stared at the other, trying to decide if he was going to lie or just spill the beans. Finally, he decided on something that was at least partly the truth. "I have no idea _why_ I'm here." And, in a way, he didn't. He couldn't say what he wanted and with the knowledge that Pepper was still firmly in the picture, he couldn't simply act on it.

Tony sipped from his own bottle and then placed the glass down on the countertop with a solid _thunk_. He perched on the stool in a way that exuded both confidence and relaxation, his arms crossing over his chest as he gazed at James. "Truth time. You know how I detest dancing around a subject."

"Fine." This wasn't going anywhere, but he probably just needed to spill it out, get laughed out, and then be done with his fucked up little range of desires anyway. "You made a comment the other day and it's been sort of stuck in my head. So I came to-" what should he say? 'To see if you'd make good on it? To see if you were just fucking with my head?' He floundered uselessly for a moment and finally drew in a breath to spit out whatever was going to come forth, when Tony spoke for him.

"To see if I was joking?" A small smirk crossed his lips. "We survived what should have been unsurvivable for the mortal man and that sort of puts you in a hell of a spot, doesn't it? Your mind reels for days over what you've both accomplished and haven't. And even weeks later, some parts of it just replay like an endless loop while you wonder about all the things you did in the heat of the moment." He took a calculated sip of his beer and slid the glass back down on the tabletop. "At times, we get stuck on the stranger moments, the ones you couldn’t expect or calculate and maybe... the ones you said or did something you regretted." Piercing eyes met Rhodey's own. "I don't regret saying that, even with the comment I suspect you _do_ regret saying."

Rhodey held the gaze as long as he could manage before looking down at his lap and then over toward Stark's feet. He breathed out a sigh as his fingers played over the cool glass of his bottle, moving condensation around. "You know what question I came here to ask and yet you won't answer it."

"If you'd be the one to ask it, I might." Tony leaned back slightly, the position looking rather precarious, though he just looked comfortable.

That riled James up more than he thought it would. His head snapped up and he glowered at Tony, anger radiating through him. "You're an asshole, Stark. Every time you know someone is uncomfortable, you force them into whatever it is that they don't want. What about you? What if someone did that to you? We all know you have buttons, but we don't push them because we're nicer than that." His bottle thumped down on the table, the sound echoing and loud, before he pushed himself up off the stool. "You want to know what I'm here for? Why I came?" Grabbing the front of Tony's shirt, he wrenched his hand around in it and came to fully loom over the other's seated form. His other hand delved into Tony's hair and yanked his head back. In the next instant, his mouth was upon Stark's own, hungry and nearly desperate. 

He hadn't meant to do this, hadn't intended for his actions to overwhelm his words, but here they were and there was no taking it back now. With that in mind, he made what was probably the only occurrence of this a damn good one. A mistake, but one he'd find it hard to regret in the morning. His tongue swept over Tony's lips and then retreated, his teeth nipping at the billionaire's lower lip before he was offered entrance and took full advantage of it. Delving in, he let a rough groan out as he pressed closer, the hand fisted in Tony's shirt loosening and then releasing, sliding over his chest and then around to his side and down to his hip. Arousal weaved through his body like the tendrils of a poisonous infection, swift and driven to infect him as quickly as possible. He was hard as iron within moments and his ability to stop what he was doing falling away in the face of getting exactly what he'd been wanting for far longer than Tony, perhaps, expected.

His heart pounded in his chest and by the time he caught some piece of his regret, just enough to pull back, he was breathing hard. Even as he moved away, their tongues still found one another in those last seconds, flicking over one another and then parting company as Rhodey let go of Tony and took a step back, fear gripping him in those final seconds. Three steps brought him into contact with the table behind him and he stared at Tony with a look that made it clear he thought he'd just made a dire mistake. 

For his part, Tony simply sat there, watching him with a look of honest surprise. "I didn't think you'd have the guts."

A hundred snappy replies flooded into Rhodey's mind, but he didn't say a single one of them. Instead, he just stood there, feeling slightly devastated at what he'd just done. A sick feeling pooled in the pit of his stomach. When Pepper found out - and she would - she'd be so incredibly, indescribably hurt that someone she considered at least somewhat a friend would do something like this to her. He took two sideways steps and then turned around and headed for the door only for the locks to engage on it and the quiet voice of Friday informing him he wasn't to drive yet, that his blood alcohol level was not within legal limits just yet.

His palm slapped the Plexiglas and he stood there, facing away from Tony, his insides feeling like they were doing a horrible jig of some sorts.

"Running away. How unlike you." Tony's voice was far too close for James' comfort. When his hand landed on his shoulder, he shrugged it off near-violently and took a step to the side, turning to glower at him with an intensity he couldn't even begin to understand. His emotions were in an upset; vague anxiety, anger, arousal, and frustration among the top ones. Just below that lay the pit of regret and the knowledge that he was nothing more than a horrible betrayer.

"Just lay off it," he spit out, realizing he'd just backed himself up into a corner and Tony was still very much advancing on him, their slow walk from the door to here going nearly unnoticed until now; only a peripheral experience. 

"You're confused, I can understand that." Tony stopped less than a foot from him. "First time finding yourself wanting another man I take it?"

"Fuck you."

"I'd rather it be the other way around if it's all the same to you." Tony's lips quirked up briefly before he closed the gap and plastered his hands on the wall on either side of Rhodey's body, dark eyes ever watchful.

Sheer desperation tore at James' insides. He wanted this like he hadn't ever wanted someone before. The strength and power and - if he was honest - charisma coming off this man would inevitably shut up the pieces of his brain he was still doing his level best to pay attention to and sink him into the pits of being one of the worst sorts of people, despite all intentions otherwise. Then again... he'd shown up here, hadn't he? He'd come here because of this. Maybe he already was that kind of guy.

Closing his eyes, he fought against it with all that he was and when his eyes opened again, they were filled with determination as he breathed out the only word that might stop this from happening, "Pepper."

"Nice try, but she's well aware of the offer I made." Tony closed the distance between them and pushed both hands into Rhodey's hair, tugging at it as he let out a hiss of breath. 

"Wait." The word bubbled up before he even realized he was going to say it. And wait, Tony did, pausing exactly where he was. Uncomfortably close, his hips nearly pressing against Rhodey's own, almost close enough to give him something to thrust against if he wanted it. A shudder ripped through him as his body engaged his thoughts in such a way. He wanted to give in, desired it beyond anything else he possibly could have imagined he would. He wanted to have his way with Tony until he ran him dry and neither of them had the strength to move again. God, all the things he wanted.

Swallowing thickly, he forced out the rest of his words, pressing them past the lump that wanted to keep them from ever being spoken; the one that told him he had permission if he just didn't question it too far. But he wanted full permission or none at all and that was how it was going to have to be for this war inside of him to be won in one direction or the other. "Aware doesn't mean consenting of."

"Aww, look at you. You're a mess, Rhodes." Tony let him go and took a decent step back from him, pushing his hands into the pockets of his sweat pants. "Okay, we'll talk first then." He wet his lips and then murmured, "Friday, play back the conversation from two days ago with Ms. Potts about Rhodey here, would you?"

"Certainly," came the feminine voice and then smoothly, just after, the recording began, Tony and Pepper's voices coming over the speaker system clearly.

_"I made a comment to him about what we'd talked about before."_

_"Oh? How'd it go?"_

_"Shot me down without even batting an eyelash. Typical Rhodey."_

_The sound of something being moved across a table came across the speakers and then Pepper snorted. "Tell me you didn't say it in the middle of battle."_

_"Can't do that."_

_A pause and then a laugh. "Typical Stark. Always saying the wrong things at the wrong time."_

_"He'll either figure it out or it'll be written off as a joke. I win either way."_

_"Manipulative. Slightly hostile... yeah, that has you written all over it." She sounded amused, not angry. "Well, if he shows up, I'll make myself scarce for you. Nothing I want to hear less than some angry sex noises while I try to do the books."_

_"Because it'd make you want to join us?"_

_"In your dreams. I think you've got some ideas up in that head of yours that aren't quite on par here. I'm good with it if you do whatever you're going to do with him, but not while I'm around or watch. Have your fun. I've always told you that. But don't expect me to want in on it." Her voice sounded almost tender now, no malice or anything involved._

"Stop there, please, Friday." Tony leveled his gaze with Rhodey's when the recording stopped and Friday went silent. "That enough of the permission you were looking for? That's what's stopping you, right?"

James was breathing a bit hard, his pants uncomfortably tight now that he'd paused mid-activity to evaluate something else. "I just-"

"Don't. You don't have to explain it. Just a yes or a no, that's all I'm in the market for."

"Yes." The word was more forceful than he meant for it to be and a second later, he could nearly feel the weight of his fears drop from his body. All the rigid lines and harsh angles faded away, leaving behind blatant arousal and near-blinding levels of utter need. In much the same way he became utterly focused in battle, he could see nothing but the man he wanted to claim directly in front of him. Within mere seconds, he dislodged himself from the wall and backed Tony up against the nearest mostly-cleared table. One hand wrenched hard in Tony's hair, the other already opening his own belt and popping open the button on his pants. 

"Easy, Rhodes. We'll go hard, I promise," Tony issued smoothly. "So pent up... how long has it been?"

"Shut up," James uttered in the second before he claimed Tony's lips with his own, tongue roughly shoving past Tony's lips and delving into his mouth to claim that delectable cavern once again. His zipper slid down and he shoved his briefs down below his balls, grabbing Tony's hip and yanking their groins together. He ground himself hard against him until he wasn't even kissing Tony anymore he was so involved in it, his mouth just pressed against the billionaire's in a superficial sort of way. His hips jerked quickly until he couldn't stand it another second. He could feel Tony's arousal growing and he wanted it closer to him.

Pulling back, he shoved Tony's sweat pants down in the front and fitted them against one another again with a moan. The heat of the other's cock alongside his own was everything he'd ever imagined it would be. Relief was fast, sweeping through his body the moment he fitted himself against Tony and began to move. Sharp, quick snaps of his hips as he leaned down and kissed Tony once more, this time relentless and insistent, showing just how much more he wanted from this. 

Tony grabbed Rhodey's ass, fingers digging harshly into the flesh as he bucked up hard into each of the other's movements. Teeth and tongue clashed, hair being pulled by grasping hands, the intensity of the moment not lost on either of them. 

Rhodey began to buck, his hips moving in sharp, quick movements, cock thrusting alongside Tony's own as he moved. Pulling back from the kiss, he stared down at him. "I'm far from done with you, Stark."

Tony shoved himself back onto the table just a tad more and then brought his legs up to grip around Rhodey's upper thighs, his hips pushing up and his cock flexing up against Rhodey's own. "Better not be. Go big, go hard, or get out of my basement."

Rhodey's movements grew harsher, the movements of his hips driving the table to scoot across the floor, Tony clinging to him, still arched up hard from the table and now trembling with the effort. There was no more breath left to waste, the pair of them using every ounce of strength to aim fast and hard for orgasm. It was Tony who lost the battle first, his head falling back as a flush came across his chest, a quiet moan of, "Ah yeah," spilling out and then he was shooting, cock twitching as he unloaded across his abdomen. 

Pushing through the mess of Stark's cum, Rhodey thrust quicker, watching how his cock moved through the sticky offering. Groaning, he let himself go to the fullest extent, shoving himself against Tony and just rutting hard, muscles straining and his hips pistoning quicker than he'd known he was capable of. Sucking in a breath, he strained for it and then a tiny choked sound left him as he rolled over the edge, muscles quivering and his hips snapping a few more times as he released. 

Something eased up inside of him with the orgasm and he let the feeling of all the weeks' worth of woes slide away. With a soft breath, he pulled himself back from Tony and grasped the edge of the table, kneeling down when his legs started to feel like Jello beneath him. Panting, he stared up at Tony, who had pushed himself up to look down at him, his chest heaving with each breath.

"Jesus, Rhodes... you better not be done."

The huff of a laugh left him as he pushed himself back to his feet, kicking off his shoes and then stepping out of his pants and briefs. "Done?" he scoffed. "No such thing." Reaching out, his hand slid over Tony's chest, arousal flooding him the instant he touched him again. That blasted shirt was in the way though. Wetting his lips, he went in for at least one of the myriad of things he'd thought about since that stupid comment Stark had made. His hand slid up and cupped around the front of Tony's neck. He'd been choked before... hadn't they all during some battle or other? The vulnerable point for a human that needed to breathe. The act was usually born of anger and hatred, the need to kill, but here it was one born of vulgarity, of lust and, perhaps, curiosity. His fingers cradled his neck, finding the points he wanted and then clamped down, fingers digging into the artery and his palm pressing just enough against the airway that Tony could still breathe but it'd make him feel that rush of adrenaline that came with being choked out. Stepping forward, his lips came within an inch of Tony's own, their breath mixing as he slowly increased pressure, watching Tony's response.

The rumble of a moan bubbled up and eyelids hooded. Breath shortened and quickened, the thread of Stark's pulse thrumming beneath his fingertips. One glance further down revealed his cock already straining up from his lap, eager for another go. Summoning all of his strength, Rhodey shoved Stark onto his back on the table and grabbed his thighs hard enough to bruise. Leaning down, he laved his tongue over the tip of his prick and then down the sides before taking most of it into his mouth and starting to grunt and moan as he sucked him off. His own arousal surged at the taste of the other's cock on his tongue, the pressure of his lips around the hardened shaft, soft skin pulling against his lips as he bobbed. And the taste of cum... oh sweet Lord, the taste of his cum. Swallowing every bit of what had been left behind, he worked quick and hard for more. Even as he wanted to fuck, needed attention to his own dick, he couldn't stop what he was doing, just for the taste of it.

Tony reached down with one hand, pushing it on his head and obviously trying to act like he was in control of this situation despite the fact that the direct opposite was true. Rhodey did as he wanted, moving when he felt like it and - at times - just remaining still and sucking and swallowing around him, just feeling the weight of Tony's dick in his mouth. Finally, blessedly, Tony's hips bucked and even as he gagged, he could taste the salt of pre-cum enter his mouth. Pulling back, he sucked at the head hard until he was given a little more, Tony vocalizing his pleasure with a jumble of curse words James wasn't sure he'd ever heard all at once.

Popping up off of his dick, he worked up a lot of spit and then let it dribble out over Tony's straining length, watching his hips push up eagerly back toward his mouth. "Patience," he breathed out before leaning up and then pulling himself up onto the table. Straddling Tony's waist, he eased himself back and let his cock slide along his crack. The head rubbed against his hole and he rocked on it a little before reaching under himself to hold Tony's dick against his crack as the other started to hump up against him. "That's right." His voice was a low rumble as he started to just barely bounce himself against Tony's nice hard cock. Pushing back a little more, he let the tip press against his hole again and kept moving until it slowly started to ease past his muscle with each movement. Before long, he had a few inches inside of him and he was certain he'd never been so aroused in his entire life. Every movement garnered a sound that he couldn't hold back, despite trying. 

Rhodey reached down, grabbing his own balls and squeezing them a bit harder than most men would have ever considered doing. His thighs trembled a little as he pushed himself further down on Tony's dick, a strained sound working its way out before he started moving again, his hand gripping tight to his nuts, pain lancing through him in the most delicious of ways. 

"Pull them." Tony's hand came down to grasp his wrist and gently pulling toward himself.

James let go of his balls and took Tony's hand, maneuvering until he had the other holding onto his sac, his balls stretched down below Tony's fist and then he grabbed Tony's wrist instead, giving him a wicked look before he shoved his arm away from his body, forcefully yanking his nuts with the action. He shuddered, his hole clenching with the action, a cry escaping his lips. Keeping Tony's hand where it was, he began to fuck himself on Stark's cock, every downward movement tugging his balls harder until he finally shoved himself all the way down on his dick with a strangled cry. Cum erupted from him as he was penetrated so deeply, Tony's cock glancing past his prostate, and the pressure on his balls became near unbearable. Dazed, he didn't even dare breathe as he watched himself lose it all over Tony's t-shirt. 

Gasping for air, he pushed Tony's hand off of his balls and hunched over him, quickly starting to fuck himself on the other's length, gasping with every penetration. His nerves were on fire and he couldn't imagine not cumming again from this as he moved. "Give it to me, Stark... fucking... I know... you've got it." The loud slap of skin on skin started as Tony began to pump up into him in rhythm with his movements, fucking him deep with every thrust. "Ah!" He spread his legs the most he could on the table and moved faster, panting for breath as he took every inch Tony had to offer, again and again.

Gritting his teeth, Tony hissed out, "Do you want it? Huh? Up your asshole? Tell me!"

Rhodey started to shake uncontrollably, moving faster than he had any control over as he clutched at Tony. "Do it!" he finally managed to get out between pants of breath as he was penetrated again and again.

Tony planted his feet on the table and began to fuck up into Rhodey's asshole with long, strong strokes. By the fifth one, he couldn't do anything more than jerk his hips slightly up in the air he was so close. A strained sound left him and Rhodey pulled up to the tip and then plunged back down on him, forcing a cry from Tony as he lost it. The spasm of Tony's dick inside his hole riled James up enough that he grabbed his own dick and started to frantically jerk off. Moaning, he started to rock on him. He was so close to a third orgasm that it was honestly intensely painful.

Grabbing Rhodey's hips, Tony pulled him up off his dick and forward until he could take the head of his dick between his lips. His tongue began to explore as Rhodey kept jerking. It wasn't long before James gasped out, "Tony," and then started to shoot right into his mouth, moaning the whole time.

Breathing hard, Rhodey eased himself back and slid off of Tony, nearly collapsing to the floor due to unstable legs. He caught himself on the edge of the table and eased himself down to his knees instead, sitting there, panting as he stared off in the distance, utterly dazed. 

Minutes later, Tony finally sat up and pushed himself off the table, adjusting his clothing and then offering his hand down to Rhodey. "Come on, tough guy."

Huffing out a laugh, James took his hand and dragged himself out of the floor, wincing a little as Tony led him to the elevator, snagging his pants along the way. Punching the up arrow, he stepped in once the doors hissed open. "Next time when I blatantly offer something, don't just spit out a snappy retort if you actually want it."

Rhodey leaned heavily against Tony as the doors slid closed. "Yeah... no promises." But he was already grinning, knowing well enough that despite any words they might exchange, if Pepper was okay with this, this wouldn't be his last visit.

**The End**


End file.
